Malicious Intent
by MonikaDawn.xoxo
Summary: He wanted them all to hurt like him...Rated M for a lot of reasons. Contains rape and child molestation.
1. Chapters 1 2 and 3

**Disclaimer;**

**This story touches many sensitive subjects, up to and including rape, torture, child molestation, self injury, suicide, abuse and violence, not to mention language and drug use. This story is not for the faint of heart, nor is it to be taken lightly.**

**While the story is fictional, these things happen to people almost daily, and should be taken seriously.**

**Also, I do not own Harry Potter. I would be rich if I did. Also, I have changed quite a lot to the Harry Potter story line for this. It's a Fanfiction. Get over it.**

_Draco Malfoy closed his eyes as his father touched his pale skin in ways no father should ever touch their child. It was told that people who were raped or molested as children had a genetic deposition to cause pain to others in the way they had been dealt. And Lucius Malfoy did just that. First, it started with simple touching, a bit too long of hugs, ginger kisses stolen at bedtime. But as Draco got older, Lucius found him more and more appealing. He simply couldn't stop himself._

_The first time it had happened was while Draco and Lucius were wandering around Knockturn Alley, purchasing random, yet rare goods to add to their extensive collection. Draco was barely 11, and Lucius began taking a liking in watching him walk, keeping a slight distance between them, Lucius shadowing his son. Draco didn't cry, or scream. It didn't take any spells or charms to make him stay quiet. Just empty promises that it would only be once if he was a good boy._

_It happened multiple times in the summer, and a couple dozen times on holiday, because Narcissa was too busy preparing a Christmas for her seemingly happy child. He kept on a facade, implying everything was fine, when really, it wasn't at all. Deep down inside of him, he was yearning for something, some sort of attention that didn't hurt for days later, or make him wonder who would find out. Or what would happen if their secret was found._

_It continued on through his entire stay at Hogwarts. People suspected, but nobody really figured it out. Until what would have been their 7th year, when Draco suddenly vanished. The last any had seen of him, he was having what seemed like the typical heated argument with Hermione Granger. The subject, however was not her or her "Mudblood" status. Nobody knew what it is. But while the girl was mid sentence, he just...disappeared. With out a trace._

_But he didn't stay gone. No, not at all. 2 years after the Wizarding War, he appeared before Hermione Granger, and he was nowhere near in his right mind. He grabbed her arms and shook her, looking into her eyes. "__**Why didn't you love me, Granger?"**__ He shouted, throwing her down onto the floor of her flat. He pinned her down and looked into her eyes again. Once he saw fear, he was overcome by an insatiable desire._

_Hands roamed, skilled fingers undid blouse and trousers. Hermione tried pushing him away, biting his hands and clawing at his face, leaving somewhat deep marks that would no doubt scar. Her eyes opened widely as she felt him undo his own trousers and shimmy out of them. "__**No...please...please no**__." She begged, but to no avail. Her whole body tensed up as she felt the tip of his penis touching her core. She tried harder to push him away and that upset him. He grabbed his wand and put it under her chin._

_"__**If you stay quiet and quit hitting me, it won't be that bad. And trust me, you'll love it**__." He whispered hoarsely. She looked him in the eye, her nostrils flared with anger, though her eyes portrayed fear that he had never seen before. But it didn't stop him. He wanted her, and anyone else who denied him in life, to feel the pain that he did as a child. He spit in his hand and rubbed it on her most delicate area, using it as lube. She shuddered in disgust and without a moment's hesitation, he pushed in, and broke through the barrier she had conserved her whole life._

_She closed her eyes tightly and tears rolled down the side of her face and onto the floor. She felt a burn she had never felt before, in a place she had never felt hurt so badly in her life. She gave up on trying to push him away and lay limp as he forced himself in and out, of a place that had once been sacred and pure. He pushed the wand further into her skin and stopped thrusting._

_"__**Look at me. I want to see the pain in your eyes**__." He ordered, and she complied, opening her tear filled eyes, locking on to his. He had a look of disgust on his face and slapped her hard, making her head jerk to the side. He smirked cruely and continued what he was doing. She resisted the urge to wince from the pain, out of fear. He started going faster, leaning a bit so he could watch himself disappear within her. His cock had blood on it, no doubt from tearing her open and breaking her seal._

_He entangled his hands in her hair and made a demand. "__**Bite my neck. Hard**__." So she did, clamping teeth down onto his neck, breaking skin. He groaned and started thrusting harder and faster. "__**Just like that. Bite the other side**__." And once again she did as she was told. Then, she felt something weird._

_Pleasure. She was enjoying being raped by her childhood antagonist. 'No, this can't be happening.' She told herself, but it was true. The pain had subsided and all she felt was being filled to the brim was hot flesh. 'No. Stop this, Hermione...' She tried to tell herself, but her mouth let a small moan slip out. Draco stopped as soon as he heard it. He gave himself a moment to let it register. He pulled out and redressed. This did not go how he had intended it. She wasn't supposed to enjoy it._

_She was supposed to hate it, like he hated what his father had done to him. How could she enjoy it? He __forced__ himself upon her, and she started to like it? There was something in that that didn't sit right with the young Mr. Malfoy. He looked at her laying on the floor, completely naked, blood on her thighs and on the floor. He had to admit it, it was a wonderful sight, but he had complete malicious intentions on coming here._

_And just like that, he Apparated back to Malfoy Manor._

_

* * *

_

It had been two weeks since the confrontation within Hermione Granger's flat. She had almost hoped that he would show back up. For, what he did not know, was though he made school a living hell for her, she had, in fact loved him. But now, she was justifiably unsure about him. He had just shown up at her place of living and ripped away the only thing she had left to protect, now that her friends no longer wrote to her. It had been nearly a year since she heard from them last, and that stung worse than any charm or incantation ever could...They were her best friends and the people she relied on. Where were they when she needed them the most? Where were they when she needed them to be the ones she could always count on? She had tried writing them after the rape, and they didn't answer. She sent Ginny a letter saying she was preparing to kill herself and needed someone, and still, no answer. She gave up a week and a half after the rape, after sending over 25 letters to her friends with no word back. They didn't care...

She walked through her small flat; the kind they basically give out to poor people. Low income housing they call it. She called it a shit-wreck of a place. But it was enough for her. A bedroom, a small family room, a working shower and toilet, a cracked mirror in the bathroom so she never had to look at herself face on. A fire place, since she was on the top floor to keep the room warm. And a kitchen, with a small stove/oven, a one sided sink and a fridge, big enough to hold just the right amount of food, and counter space, with drawers underneath. What more could she need in her home? The blood stains on the disguising concrete floor disappearing would be nice. She felt the need to scrub the spot when Draco Malfoy had raped her several times a day, but the spot wouldn't come off of the floor, no matter what she used. Ammonia, bleach, soap and water. Nothing helped. She considered just throwing a thick layer of paint over it. Perhaps some color would lighten up the room. She shrugged off the thought.

She walked into her dimly lit kitchen and dug through the cutlery drawer. She grabbed the largest, shiniest knife she could find and set it on the counter, on top of a stack of perfectly folded paper towels. She opened her freezer and was greeted with the smell of freezer burned meat products. She dug through the back and found the bottle of Jameson Irish Whiskey she had stashed in the back. There was about 3/4 of the bottle left, and a quarter of a bottle was enough to get her lit. She didn't stop once she started drinking, however. She kept taking large swigs, despite the growing nausea she was experiencing. She didn't care. She wanted to drink until she passed out, sprawled on the bathroom floor by the toilet. She already felt like puking, so she figured now was a good time. She grabbed the knife and paper towels and stumbled half way to her couch before falling, the knife clanging to the floor. She grabbed in and with the handle in her fist, crawled to her couch and pulled herself up.

The couch was a dingy thing. Light blue and white striped, though the white looked more beige from whoever the previous owners had been. See, the flat had come pre-furnished and she didn't have the money to spend on nicer things. So she plotted down on the couch and took off her peach blouse, tossing it to the floor casually, revealing a mint green and white vertically striped bra with white lace trim. She dragged the knife across her stomach and arms, not flinching or wincing at all as she did so. She watched the blood trickle down her wrists, onto the couch, and her stomach, onto her skirt. Oh, she forgot. She stood, holding on to the couch for support. She unzipped the black pencil skirt she was wearing and revealed matching panties and thigh high white stockings. She slumped back onto the couch, admiring the blood now soaking her panties and the couch. She dragged the blade across her thighs and watched it go both ways down the sides. Her smooth thoughts of blood were interrupted by someone rapping upon her door.

She stood quickly and nearly fell over as the alcohol tainted blood rushed to her head. She stumbled to the doorway, a bloody, half naked mess. She swung the door open, knife in hand and barked out "What the fuck do you wa-." Her words caught in her throat and the knife clattered to the floor with a clanging sound. She felt her stomach drop, and her heart shoot up to her throat. Just as her eyes fully focused, she fell back and passed out. The shadow-faced man waltzed into her apartment and picked her up, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

As Hermione's heavily lashed eyelids fluttered open, she looked around the room she was in. She had no idea where she was, nor did she know how her wounds were healed. There was the obvious use of magic in it, as there were no scars, and no blood left on her underwear...Wait, they weren't her's. They were not the blood stained mint and white panties and bra she had passed out in. She was wearing a plain white linen dress. Not at all the panties she had passed out in. She tried to sit up but was bound by magic. She looked around as best as she could without moving. "**Where am I! Who took me?**" She yelled to nobody in particular. She tried to move and had no success. She could move her head and her fingers, but that was it. The room was brightly lit and adorned with nothing but white beds and linens. She was in St. Mungos...They had found her.

She tied to flail but just couldn't. A Healer walked into the room and muttered the counter-curse to release her. Hermione shot up into a sitting position and nearly broke down into tears. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Someone had found her passed out drunk, with cuts all over her body. She knew she was going to be there for a while. The Healer sat in a chair next to Hermione's bed and looked at her. "**Ma'am, I hope you know the drinking you did was very dangerous, considering your state.**" Hermione cocked an eyebrow and gave her a confused face. She didn't understand...What state? And right as the Healer spoke, it dawned on her. "**Well, ma'am, you're pregnant. Only 2 weeks along, but you are pregnant.**" Hermione felt her stomach tightening. She looked around quickly and Accioed a bedpan to her lap, before she vomited out nothing. She had nothing in her stomach to vomit up. The Healer smiled weakly and took the bedpan to empty it. She returned with a new one and handed it to Hermione. "**There are options for you, ma'am, if you cannot care for a child. We can terminate the pregnancy, or we can help you through the pregnancy and take the child to an agency to find it a loving home with more finacial stability, where it will be raised with love and care. Anything you need, ma'am, we can help.**" Hermione was still too in shock to make any important decisions. And the Healer knew without her having to say anything. She nodded a bit, turned on her heel and left.

Hermione hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed, a full body quake of sobs, nearing hysterics. She started emotionally and mentally beating herself to a pulp. '_You let him touch you like that, you idiot. It's all your fault. And now, you're going to have his child. A constant reminder of what you let him do. You wanted him to. You __**liked**__ it. You disgust me, you filthy whore._' She tried to push her thoughts back to her first day at Hogwarts, and meeting Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely on the express to the wizarding school. But she had no such luck. '_You. Disgust. Me. How on earth could you let him touch you there? You told yourself every day that nobody would ever get to touch you there. And you just let him defile you like that. Youre a disgusting excuse for a human being, Hermione Granger._' Hermione began pouding small, pale fists into lucious curls of auburn. She tried hard to stop shaking and looked at her arms. No scars, no blood, no cuts. No proof of what she had done...perhaps...perhaps now was the time for a fresh start. No more goody-good Hermione Granger. No more being the bookworm door-mat. No, it was time for her to begin writing her own destiny, right? Yes, yes it was. She laid back and interlocked her fingers behind her head, letting out a deep sigh of victory. She was proud of herself, for now. But within four minutes, it had all changed.

She was back to emotionally, and now physically beating herself up, using everything she could. The clean bedpans, pounding against her skull, threatening serious injury. Flailing around, walloping her arms and legs with the railing of the cot, threatening fractures and breaks. She didn't care now. The only thing she cared about was the half-blood witch or wizard slowly making itself more known to the world as each week would pass by. For a split second she considered terminating her pregnancy, but just the thought made her clutch her stomach protectively, as if her hands not being there would suddenly make the unborn child a victim to her own cruel decision. But, not. She pondered for a moment if she was really ready for a child. '_It'd be something for you to love, Hermione...and he would never hurt you like his bastard father..._' And like that, it was settled. She was going to give birth to the child of her childhood antagonist and her early adulthood rapist...She really did belong in the hospital. She had a sick mind. She believed that by bearing and birthing this child it would prove to herself that she still had some use, other than being a common whore to the man, who was once the boy that made her childhood unbearable. She gently rubbed circles on her stomach.

**Alright, guys. So, I decided I'm going to be doing each "Chapter" in 3 parts, all parts equaling at least 1000 words, so each post should have about 3000 words. That's enough to keep you occupied while I write the rest, right? Also, I'm going to be posting a new chapter to You Promised Me sometime in the next few days. **


	2. Chapter 4 5 and 6

Hermione Granger glanced down at her large body. She was almost 9 months pregnant, and had quite a lot to show for it. An over-sized belly, swollen feet, aching back, mood swings that induced whiplash to all that endured them, and breasts that had almost tripled in size. She waddled into her kitchen to prepare a meal for her and the little one inside of her stomach. She began to think of all of the potentially Hermione Granger glanced down at her large body. She was almost 9 months pregnant, and had quite a lot to show for it. An oversized belly, swollen feet, aching back, mood swings that induced whiplash to all that endured them, and breasts that had almost tripled in size. She waddled into her kitchen to prepare a meal for her and the little one inside of her stomach. She began to think of all of the potentially detrimental things she had done shortly after finding out she was pregnant. From the hard drug usage to the random sexual encounters of the anonymous type. One particular event stood out in her mind.

_Music blaring, lights flashing, bodies moving, voices hushed by intoxication, sweat dripping, temperature rising. Eyes red and glazed over by a few too many drinks and a few too many thick lines of cocaine done off of a dirty bathroom county in a club, Hermione Granger was grinding against a man she had known since 3 songs ago. A double shot of whiskey on the rocks threatening to spell with each in sync motion the two strangers made against each other_ _in one hand, and the back of a strange man's head in the other, she was going out for one of the last few times before settling down to be a puffy, pregnant mother. She felt eyes drilling into her exposed back and turned her head a bit. Brown eyes locked on silver, and she felt her stomach lurch and her heart drop. Although there was a shadow cast upon most of him, Hermione recognized it to be the man she had but 3 weeks ago had a dreadful encounter with. The man she was grinding with began to slid his hands up and down her sides and whisper provocative things into her ear. She left a red lipstick mark on his neck and walked away from him._

_She knew people were watching her. How could they not? At 5'4" and 115 pounds of hardly enough more than a chest, she was bound to get attention. Especially tonight, with eyelashes plastered with mascara and curled to perfection, red lipstick across pouty lips, glitter on the top of perky breasts and bedroom eyes. She chose to dress somewhat trampish for that night, wearing a silver halter dress with a front slouch that had to be taped in certain places to keep from exposing all of her, though it showed a heavy amount of cleavage and the neckline went down her belly button. The skirt went mid thigh, and to top it off, she wore black patent leather 6 inch pumps. She was dressed to tease, and by the looks of the men that surrounded her, she was doing just that. But she had her eyes locked on one man in particular. From the look on his face, he didn't realize who she was. She didn't say a word, and just turned to start grinding on him, loose auburn curls dancing across her mid back. She slowly backed up, before she felt him hit the wall behind him. She smiled to herself and turned to face him._

_His eyes grew wide and he looked as though he wanted to speak, yet he was unable to, far too interested in her body to say much at all. As soon as he saw the look in her eyes, his filled with something she couldn't describe even if she wanted to. It was fear, shock, desire, anger. All of the things she had seen in her flat that night rolled into one. She slowly guided her knee up his thigh, pressing lightly against his groan. She smiled softly and breathed low into his neck. "__**I'm not sure how yet, but you will pay for you did to me, Draco Malfoy. You will feel every ounce of pain, anger, frustration, depression and resentment I feel every day. I hope I was a good fuck at least.**__" And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away from him. He grabbed her wrist, hard and pulled her back against him. He turned quickly so she was pinned to the wall, his eyes scanning her face, but just for a moment before his lips crashed on to hers. She scoffed and pushed him back. It took everything in her power to not punch him in the nose, an action she had a lot of practice with from when they went to school together. She tsked at him and tried to walk away again. But, once again, he grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall._

_"__**Mudblood, you don't seem to remember this about me but, princess.**__" He began to grind his hips hard against hers. "__**Pain is foreplay to me.**__" He whispered to her, as if reading her mind and body language enough to know exactly what she wanted to do. She groaned in disgust and he continued to grind. She felt him go from flaccid to solid in less than a minute, and knew what was going to happen. However, this time, she was going to let it happen, and try her best to enjoy it. He looped an arm around her waist and led her to the backroom of the club. The only reason he was allowed back there was because he was the biggest contributor. The back room was lit with black light and decorated with white and neon orange furniture. She didn't hit him, or fight him as he laid her down onto a bright orange divan. She didn't flinch away from his touch as he pushed up her skirt. She didn't beg for him to stop as he rubbed her through her panties. She didn't cry as he entered her. She did what she was told, as she had with the last time. She didn't enjoy it like she had hoped she would, but it wasn't rape anymore, so she allowed herself to make noises of pleasure and ecstasy. As he moved in and out of her, she felt him tense up with every sound she made, the moans and sighs of being enthralled within a sexual encounter of the consensual persuasion. He had nearly forgotten what that sounded like._

_Before too long, he was done and withdrew himself. He looked at her in the blacklight. She looked tan and her dress glowed. For a moment, he swore he was looking at an angel, before remembering something very vital to his encounters with her. He was going to emotionally, mentally, physically and spiritually break her, no matter what it took._

_

* * *

_

Hermione screamed in pain as the doctor told her to push. She had denied to shots and pain-killers, though now she entire body was screaming at her for making that decision. She was 14 hours into labor with her daughter. The daughter given to her by the man who stole her innocence. The daughter that saved her life. That daughter that was going to be someone for Hermione to love unconditionally. She knew she loved the child the moment she told the Healers at St. Mungo's that she was keeping her. She tried hard not to cry, but tears and sweat rolled down her face, sweat that plastered her fringe to her forehead and stung her eyes. The man delivering the child was saying something, but all Hermione could hear was pain and herself screaming. She assumed the man said something about one more big one, so she pushed as hard as she could. All of the months of self-loathing and resentment faded as she heard her baby cry for the first time. The doctor cut the cord and wiped some of the blood off of her. He wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to Hermione. She swore she saw God as she looked at the perfect child. Ten perfect finger, ten perfect toes, two perfect eyes, two perfect ears, two perfect arms and legs, a perfect nose and a perfect mouth. The child was beautiful, and was Hermione's to love and care for.

"**Alright then, ma'am. What would you like us to put down on the birth certificate for her name and her dad's name?**" One of the nurses asked, not knowing the story behind the child's conception. How could she? All she did was help deliver the baby, not follow it's mother around for the last 9 months.

"**Erika Rose Granger. That's her name. Her father? Draco Abraxas Malfoy.**" The nurse looked as though she had been burned when that name was spoken. She shrugged it off and wrote it all down to take to the printing room. She walked out of the room, as did the doctor, to give the new mother time to bond with her daughter. Hermione gently touched her hand, which Erika was quick to grab as tightly as she could. She was still crying, but it was getting softer, before turning to a whimper. Could you blame her? Nine months in a warm, dark place, only to come out into cold and brightness. Hermione smiled softly and kissed the newborn's forehead.

Before too long, a nurse came in and said she had to run tests on the baby, and that the father had been notified and would be arriving shortly by Floo. Hermione's eyes went wide when the woman said Draco had been told about the birth. She played it off well, and handed over Erika to the young woman, before settling back down into the hospital bed. She was exhausted. The last thing she needed or wanted was an explosive confrontation with Draco. But she waited patiently in the room alone. Before too long, he stormed into the room and did the usual Malfoy thing; spoken in a tone that made it obvious he wanted to yell. He kept his eyes locked on her's the entire time.

"**So what, then, Granger? You just weren't going to tell me about our child?**" He choked on the word our, refusing to share anything with someone like her, a filthy, know it all Mudblood. He stepped closer to her, closing the door behind him, whispering an incantation to lock and sound-proof the door. He sat in a chair alll but 3 feet from the bed and just watched her.

"**What did you want me to say? Hey, Draco, after you raped me in my flat, I got knocked up with the spawn of Satan.**" She said, nearly as calm as he had been speaking to her. He grimaced as she spoke.

"**Two things, Granger. Don't call me by my first name. It's Mr. Malfoy to you, Mudblood. Secondly, I didn't rape you. I taught you a lesson. Don't let people in your home if you don't know what their intentions may be. You're a right fool for thinking I was there for just a friendly little visit. I-**" She cut him off, angry that he did not remember that night as well as she did.

"**I didn't let you in, you stupid ferret. You forced your way into my house, before you forced yourself upon me. We can play the blame game all night. All that matters is I just gave birth to a child, your child. Whether you like it or not, Erika Rose is half yours.**" She noticed the small smirk creeping across his face.

"**No, Hermione. You're wrong. She isn't half mine. She's all mine. Who do you tink they'll listen to in court? The crazy bitch who tried to off herself or the rich businessman with no form of a criminal record or anything of the likes? You're so dense sometimes it's cute.**" He smirked again and stood. He stepped closer to her and brushed hair off of her forehead. "**You have two choices, princess. Either you abandon your old life and start one with me to raise the thing right, or you give up all parental rights to me.**" She had to once again use all of her might not to hurt him, and this time, he didn't seem to pick it up. She sat there for a moment and thought. He chuckled. "**You idiot. You don't have to choose right now. You have 6 hours before I come and take her to make your decision. I'll be seeing you later.**" He muttered the countercurse for the spell he had put on the door and walked out, turning to wink at her slightly.

As he walked down the hall to the nursery, he stopped to think outloud. "**Did I really just invite that...that thing to come live at my house with me? Merlin's beard, I must be more drunk than I thought...**" He arrived at the window that had the babies on display. Without having to look hard, he found her. And he knew right then and there that it was his child. She had pale skin, platnium blonde hair and no doubt, if her eyes would have opened, he'd have seen his own looking right back at him. He fell to his knees and took a moment to take everything into account. He had a daughter...

* * *

Draco sat in the hallway, holding his daughter for the first time, though he wasn't thinking of Erika. His thoughts were occupied by the little one's mum. He couldn't quite figure out what was going on. He raped her...He knew he raped her, yet denied it. He was trying to convince himself more than her. He didn't want to believe he was really a monster like him. He didn't take into account the dozens of other women he forced himself upon. None of them mattered to him. He had hurt Hermione...one of the only girls he even cared to try to understand or even tolerate for longer than a snog or a shag. He just wanted her so damn bad he couldn't control himself. '_There you go, trying to convince yo_urself _again. You got trashed, went to her flat and forced her to have sex with you. It was her first time. You stole her virginity from her. You're exactly like your father..._' He pushed the thoughts aside and looked at his daughter. She opened her eyes for the first time and he was her eyes. Silver-grey, with flecks of golden brown. She was perfect.

He stood carefully, keeping his hands on her the whole time, making sure not to drop her. A nurse smiled flirtatiously at him and he shot her a dirty look. "**In case you didn't notice, I'm holding my kid. Obviously, I'm spoken for.**" The words escaped his lips before he was given a moment to ponder them. He wasn't taken. And the kid was only his biologically. And yet, he was so protective over her, like any father would be over their daughter. He paced back to Hermione's hospital room and sat in the chair next to her bed again. It had been six hours and it was time for her to make her call.

"**I guess I'll be living with you then, Mr. Malfoy?**" She addressed him as he had previously told her to. He smiled softly to himself and put his serious face back on. He nodded and was half tempted to shake her hand. He was always business, all the time. That was how his father had raised him. He handed Hermione the baby and smiled proudly to himself. He had gained a child and a woman to do...well, the things women are supposed to; cooking, cleaning, and such like that. He had over a dozen house elves but they weren't women. Well, Notika was, but she didn't count. He was a sexist, and he didn't know it yet, but Hermione was going to break him of that habit, and quickly.

For a moment, Hermione's hatred for the blond boy had faded completely. She felt as though Erika had a real family, two loving parents who were going to dote upon her more than she'd know what to do with. Draco looked at Hermione and caught himself fixated on her smile. He had no idea she had such strength. To be a rape victim, give birth to a child conceived through rape, yet still see light in the world. Draco was jealous of something, for the first time since he was younger. His father beat the coveting side of him away when he was very young. But he was jealous of her. She could see past all of the hell she had been through and still see something wonderful. Draco wanted that, more than anything. He hoped Hermione and Erika living with him would bring satisfaction like that.

"**Alright then, Hermione. I'll send for your things while you stay here, and please, call me Draco. Mr. Malfoy is too formal, all things considered.**" With just that statement alone, Hermione began to see Draco in a new light**. **She smiled softly, and continued to play with Erika's hands and feet, making exaggerated eating noises, putting the infant's small hand by her mouth. She was content in knowing she had brought something so beautiful into a world that was so ugly. She glanced at Draco, and saw him watching her interact with their daughter. He had a smile across his face instead of the usual Malfoy smirk he had become so known for. He reached for Erika, and Hermione willingly gave the father his child. She was getting closer to forgetting how it was she was made in the first place, and instead thinking of what life would be like as a Malfoy. She'd be dressed in the finest clothes, living in the manor with Draco, Erika and the house elves.

Draco admired his daughter before saying quietly, "**I'll never let anyone hurt you...I promise, Erika. I'm here to protect you from all of that. The way my dad never protected me...**" He kissed Erika's forehead softly and continued to admire her already lovely face. Only a few hours old, but he knew she was going to be gorgeous as she got older. He played with her hands the way Hermione had. Hermione leaned back in the bed and closed her eyes before drifting into a deep sleep, one she needed after all that work. Draco stayed awake nearly the whole night, admiring and loving his newborn daughter. He couldn't help it. He was already a father. He was terrified, elated, nervous and yet, completely prepared. He had emotions crashing over him like a tsunami but didn't seem fazed in the slightest. The only thing one would be able to tell by looking at him was that he was thrilled with the joys of becoming a new father. Whether or not those joys were going to stay put or scurry off once it came to early morning wake-ups for food, or a diaper change, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had a perfect daughter that would never have to see the world the way he was forced to as a child. She was going to have the ideal childhood, or the best Draco could readily provide her with.


	3. Chapter 7 and 8

"**DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY, HOW DARE YOU!**" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, her nostrils flared with anger and her cheeks red from frustration. Draco sat up quickly and reached for his wand before realizing it was only Hermione. Why was she waking him at this ungodly hour? He glanced at the clock. It was 3am. She looked pissed, so he figured it was best just to stay quiet and let her rant.

"**You know after 11pm YOU'RE on baby duty! So, even after we worked out this schedule, why is it I'm only averaging an hour or 2 of sleep a night? Your daughter has been crying for the last 20 minutes and you've just been sleeping away. Go see if she needs to be changed or fed. Now.**" She stomped her foot on the ground, as if to emphasize her point. He chuckled to himself and threw back the black blankets, to reveal green and silver silk sheets and his nearly nude body. All he had on were black silk boxers. She quickly covered her eyes, still not completely comfortable with the idea of living with him. He stood and stretched, yawning loudly. He opened his bedroom door and walked back 3 sets of doors on either side of the hallway before getting to the bright pink door with pygmy puff stickers all over it. He pushed it open to reveal the dimly lit, large, pink nursery. He pushed past mountains of toys and clothes to get to the white crib.

Erika was laying there crying and screaming. The little one was only 2 months old, and already had the lungs of an athlete. Draco scooped her up into his arms and hugged her close. "**Come on now, little one. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad.**" He laid her down on the white and pink changing table and unbuttoned her green onesie. He stood corrected as the smell hit him, making him gag.

"**Jesus Christ. For such a cute little thing...you make huuuge, evil smells!**" He undid the sides of her diaper and tossed it into a Muggle contraption Hermione had purchased by the name of Diaper Genie. He didn't understand why she couldn't have just purchased a rubbish bin, but she was the mom, so she called the shots. He reached under the table and grabbed a new diaper and a fistful of wipes. He held her ankles together and lifted them, wiping away the horrendous smelly matter. He put the new diaper on her and put her onesie back on.

She cooed a bit and smiled. "**You're perfect, little one." **He kissed the tip of her nose and walked out of the nursery, still holding her. He walked down the long hallway, and down 3 flights of stairs before getting to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle. He mutter '_Infernous Bordrous_' and heated the bottle up slightly. He poured some onto his wrist and checked the temperature, though he knew it was going to be perfect. He let her figure out on her own that the bottle was there and he carried her back into the nursery. He sat in the rocking chair next to her crib and rocked gently as he fed her. He smiled at the infant and kept rocking, softly humming a lullaby he'd remembered from his childhood.

It was times like this he almost missed his mother and father. Not so much his father, but after Lucius went mad and used the Killing Curse on himself, Narcissa had gone absolutely bonkers without him and she, too, used the curse, leaving Draco alone in the Malfoy Manor at age 18. He was adult at that point, but was far from capable of caring for himself. But now he had Hermione and little Erika to help him survive, not to mention the house elves. Hermione hated that he still had house elves, but it was his home, and he felt he needed them. He wasn't cruel to the house elves, or over-expecting of them. He just needed help every once in a while.

As Erika finished the bottle, Draco laid her back into her crib and filled a blanket over her lower body. He watched her fall asleep before turning on his heel, and flipping the main light off. He slowly and quietly closed the door before tip-toeing back to his room. As he walked in, he saw something he hadn't. Hermione on the bed in less than his ridiculous nightgown. He climbed into the bed on his side and closed his eyes, though Hermione didn't agree with his decision. She poked his temple until he shot an angry look at her.

"**I think since we live together and sleep in the same bed, we should set up some ground rules and see if you can actually follow them. For starters, the whole morning wood in the back thing has got to stop. It's getting annoying. Another is that no matter how tempting it may be, we cannot have sex. Think you can handle that?**" she said, hardly taking a breath between thoughts. He nodded and rolled onto his side, facing her as she climbed under the covers, wearing a black and green polka dotted bra and matching boyshort.

"**One question though...Did you have to pick those two colors to decide to sleep in tonight?**" He whispered, pulling her close to him. She pushed him back and laid down, trying hard not to kill him on the spot. She groaned a bit as he kissed her neck. Not a groan of pleasure or excitement, but of annoyance. She rolled over so her back was towards him. But that didn't stop him. He scooted closer until they were spooning, wrapping his arms around her. For a moment, she forgave him for forgetting to change and feed Erika, and almost completely forgave him for raping her, though not quite.

He no longer had sex on his mind, but instead, he breathed in her scent. She spelled like apples, cinnamon and a touch of vanilla. She smelled so good...

And like that, he fell asleep.

Draco was awakened in the same manner as before, getting yelled at because Erika was crying. He groaned and got up against, the breeze in the house colder than usual. He shivered as he walked to the nursery again. He picked up Erika and repeated the diaper change and feeding. He didn't wait for her to fall asleep before he hurried back to his room, to get back under the covers and sleep for a few more minutes before he had to repeat the cycle. Having a child was really messing with his work and sleep. Sleep, he could do without but work was one of the most important things in his life, next to Hermione and Erika, now.

Hermione rolled over and buried her head in Draco's chest, though she was asleep. He wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep, content to have a woman on his arm in his bed, half naked that he hadn't just shagged and would throw out once he woke up. He began to have a lucid dream that shook him down to the center of his being.

'_"__**Draco, be a good little boy and do as daddy tells you to do.**__" Lucius whispered to DRaco, running his fingers through the boy's hair. Draco flinched slightly and tried hard not to vomit as he knew what he was suppose to do. He was supposed to do the same thing whenever Lucius said that. He was suppose to preform oral sex on his father. The thought of having a man's penis in his mouth alone would make him gag, but it was his father's. At that point, Draco thought it was totally normal for fathers and sons to interact like this. It was all he'd ever known._

_Draco bent down over his father's groin and took his length into his mouth, trying not to vomit as it reached the back of his threat. Lucius sighed in approval and settled down, pushing Draco onto his knees on the floor. Draco kneeled before his father, who was sitting in a chair in the dining room. Draco knew what Lucius liked, and did what he could to keep him content. First, he flicked the head of his penis with his tongue, fast and hard, before taking just the head into his 16 year old mouth. He moved down quickly, and came up slowly, keeping a steady rhythm._

_Draco felt the need to puke and tried to move away to take a breath. Lucius grabbed the back of his head and punched him in the jaw before forcing his head back down. Draco's mouth was bleeding as he bobbed his head at his father's groin, and was now painting his member with a mixture of spit and blood. Lucius watched and became more aroused as he saw the blood. He pushed Draco onto the floor and towered over him, flipping him on to his stomach._

_Draco closed his eyes and braced himself for what he knew was going to happen. Lucius pulled down Draco's trousers and boxers, before pressing his spit-soaked penis against Draco's buttocks. He groaned softly, admiring the sight. He pushed at the enterence and-."_

Draco awoke quickly and jumped out of bed. He rushed to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. All he saw was his father, laughing at him cruelly. He turned on the sink and splashed water on his face and rubbed it on his eyes. He looked at the mirror again. Just him, sweat and water soaked. He sighed softly. He walked to the toilet and flipped up the seat. He pushed his boxers down and urinated. After he was finished, he walked to the all glass shower stall and turned on the water, admiring the steam already starting to fog up the glass and mirrors.

He stepped into the hot water and began washing himself, thinking too much about what happened when he was a child. He scrubbed harder, hoping it'd wash away the memories like a day's build up of dirt and sweat. But it didn't. The memories stayed with him through the mint sceneted shampoo and conditioner, through the Irish Spring body wash, through the scrubbing until he was raw. He climbed out of the shower and wiped away the fog from the mirror. He looked at himself. Genuinely looked.

He realized that he had done to Hermione and countless others what his father had done to him. He saw his father in his face. He wanted to punch the mirror, but stopped, because Erika began crying again. His baby duty was over, but he figured he'd let Hermione sleep a bit longer. He walked back to his room naked, and pulled out a pair of boxers from his underwear drawer. He pulled them on and walked to the nursery. He checked Erika's diaper. She didn't need a change. So he got a bottle ready for her. She wouldn't drink it. He sighed softly. He took off her onesie and left her in just her diaper. He laid on the floor and put Erika on his chest, knowing the skin on skin contact would calm her down and put her to sleep.

And she did fall asleep. He stood carefully and slowly and placed her back into her crib. He put a small bear under her arm and left the nursery. He made his way down the hallways of his home and realized he had never thought of it as a home before Hermione and Erika moved in. He smiled at the thought as he made his way back to his bedroom. He crawled back into bed and closed his eyes, exhausted from actually doing something as a parent ts early. He glanced at the clock. It was almost time for him to go to work. He groaned and decided he wasn't going.

He rolled over and fell fast asleep.

Hermione cuddled up next to him without realizing it until she awake 3 hours later. She expected to hear Erika crying but didn't. She also expected to be alone, but wasn't.

**Hey guys. I'm trying to come up with ideas to spice the story up, so if you have anything, leave a review and tell me something you'd like to see happen either way later or in the next few chapters. I cranked out 5 sections tonight! That's a new record for me! Anyways, read, review and give me some suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 9

Hermione nestled into the broad, pale chest in front of her, before jumping back, and nearly shrieking as she realized who it was. She scrambled out of the bed and into the bathroom, locking the door. She looked in the mirror at herself in disgust. She quickly peeled off her undergarments and climbed into the shower, turning the water on hot. It stung for only a moment but she somewhat enjoyed it. She grabbed her washcloth and body wash and began scrubbing everywhere he could have possibly been in contact with. She had to admit, he did look good with no shirt on. No. She mentally slapped herself and kept scrubbing, but nearly died when she saw the black glass shower door getting pulled open. Draco stepped in and ignored her protest, not even bothering to look at her nude body in front of him. He was too tired to fight off arousal, and knew if he payed attention he'd end up ravishing her then and there. He grabbed his own washcloth and body wash and began casually running it across his now slightly pink skin. The water was causing the bathroom to steam very quickly and almost made her Hermione's skin glow. He bit his lip as he noticed how long and smooth her legs were. He allowed his eyes to wander from her knees, up to that small trail of auburn curls, to the fullness of her breasts, to her collarbones, to her lips, and considered only for a moment making a move for them, but stopped quickly. He went back to casually washing himself while she did everything in her power to stay away from him. The shower stall was certainly big enough for two, if they were intimately connected. It wasn't that big, but it was a decent size, though keeping a distance was getting more and more difficult. She started to feel the need to touch him, but stopped herself. He read her body language and stepped a couple inches closer, though he was still not touching her.

She looked up at him and he saw something he hadn't before. Her eyes...They weren't the dull brown he'd always seen in his youth. They were rather dark brown with the same golden flecks that danced through Erika's eyes. It had never dawned on him. He studied the rest of her face. Her lips were pouty and full, and at this moment, slightly parted. Her nose was cute and small. Her eyes were absolutely breath-taking and her eyebrows were no longer the two catipillars fighting over territory above her eyes anymore. He had never noticed just how beautiful she really was. He stepped a bit closer, his stomach against hers, though her chest did not reach his. He picked her up in a swift motion and pinned her against the shower wall. He looked into her eyes as if asking permission. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, teasing him with small circular hip movement. He began to kiss and bite her neck and shoulders, his hands cupping her buttocks to keep her up. She was fairly light, and so this was not much of a task at all. He kissed along her jawline, to her lips, playfully nipping at her bottom lip, then kissing it gently. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled his face closer to hers, causing their noses to smash up against each other's faces. They didn't mind and shared their first deep, passionate kiss. Erika began sobbing, but neither of them seemed to notice, entrapped within the lust they felt for each other. Draco lifted Hermione slightly and slowly lowered her onto his shaft, causing her to shudder and moan slightly, gripping his shoulders tight. He stopped and looked at her, expecting to see pain on her face. He didn't, and so, he slowly lifted her a bit, and slowly lowered her back down, never breaking eye contact with her.

She had her eyes closed and her head on his shoulder, panting hard. "**Fuck me faster, Draco. Please.**" She whispered in his ear in the best "sexy" voice she could muster. He groaned softly and complied, but not like she had hoped. He lifted her up a bit faster, though still quite slow, and lowered her down even slower, making her shudder as she felt every inch of him. He set her down on the small shelf-type thing and pulled out. She looked horribly disappointed until he dropped to his knees and nuzzled his face between her thighs. Even with the shower water cascading down her body like a waterfall, he could still smell her arousal, and without a moment's hesitation, pressed his lips against her clit, letting his lips gently graze the sensitive nub. She bit her lip and considered making him stop, self-conscious about the taste. But, oh, he did not mind a bit. He licked her wet, pink folds, before snaking his tongue into her enterance, making her gasp. She had never noticed his tongue ring before. He pulled back from her legs and put two fingers in his mouth, before she heard a faint buzzing. He re-buried his face between her thighs and she swore she saw stars. He had in a vibrating tongue ring and was gently trailing it along her slit and clit, making her moan louder than he had ever heard her. He made small circles with his tongue around her clit, but refused to touch it. His act of teasing was quite obviously working, as her fingers entangled themselves in his wet, blond hair. She moaned loudly again, before pulling on his hair. She was gasping and panting, before she let herself scream out, signaling her release. She threw her head back and clenched her thighs together around his shoulder, her entire body shaking. She expected him to pull away.

He didn't. He continued to lick, tease and probe, as her juices flowed into his mouth. They were sweet and made him want her more. He growled softly and stood, yanking her up. He forcefully bent her over and stood behind her before thrusting deep within her. She moaned with every thrust, and it only got louder as he snaked a hand around his hips and made a V with his fingers, moving it back and forth quickly around her clit. She moved her hips in unison with him, and he began groaning, trying hard to make her orgasm again before he would let himself. He started to thrust faster and harder, on her command, moving his fingers faster. He felt her pulsating around him, before clenching a bit in rhythm, before her walls gripped him tightly and she screamed out again. Just as she screamed, he groaned and spilled his seed within her. He withdrew and she stood back up, turning around and hugging him, panting into his chest, before the reality of their daughter wailing caught up with her.

"**Oh, shit. I totally forgot about Erika...**" Hermione climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel out of the linen closet, before pacing quickly down the halls, to the nursery. Erika was laying there, face red and eyes nearly shut from crying. Hermione picked up the little girl and lowered the towel, exposing one of her breasts. She craddled the infant and allowed her to latch on to her nipple, suckling greedily. Hermione smiled at the little girl and stroked her head with one hand. After the baby got her fill, Hermione laid her on the changing table and changed out her diaper and onsie, into a light blue long sleeved onsie that said 'I love my daddy' in red crayon-looking writing. She laid her back into the crib, kissed her forehead and watched her fall back asleep. As she was walking back to her and Draco's bedroom, it dawned on her what exactly was going on. Draco had raped her not one year ago. Draco had threatened her, hurt her, demeaned her, stole the one thing that mattered. He hurt her in ways nobody else ever had.

She stormed back into the room, to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously lost in thought. She nearly cried as she screamed "**You fucking snake! I know what you're trying to do!**" He tried to speak but she cut him off. "**You're doing this as a continuation of what you did to be that lead up to my daughter! You're trying to trick me into falling in love with you, so you can tear me down in every way possible. Well guess the fuck what! It's working, okay? Even after the shit you've done to me and put me through, I love you. So break me down. Just do it. I don't even care.**" She clamped her hands down over her mouth and her eyes went wide. She quickly grabbed a robe that was hanging off of the closet door and threw it around herself. She quickly walked out of the room and he followed after her, grabbing her arm. She pushed him back. "**Stay the fuck away from me, Draco.**"


	5. Chapter 10

Draco's eyes stung with the threat of salty tears. He couldn't stand having her believe he was trying to ruin her still. He had done nothing as of late to imply that he wanted to hurt her. He loved her. Truly, and genuinely. "**Hermione, listen to me, okay? Just for a fucking minute. Let me explain, please...**" He begged her, holding her arm again. Hermione's eyes met his, and he could feel her glare cutting him all over. But her ears were open, and she was willing to listen. "**I had the full intention on hurting you...in the beginning. I invited you to live with me because once I saw the beautiful creature we had created...as cliché as it sounds, it melted the cold in me. Made me forget about...**" He stopped and thought about what he had almost told her, and brushed it off. "**Made me forget how much ugly was in the world. And I knew I couldn't inflict that kind of pain on anyone ever again. I do not take this word lightly, but I love you, Granger. Are you so thick not to be able to tell?**" They both looked on the verge of tears. She stood there and thought. She went through every possibility in her mind. She considered him telling the truth. She thought about everything he had done to her. She thought about the well-being for her daughter. She thought about the feeling of hopelessness she had as he tore away every bit of her that she had. And like that, she had made her decision.

"**I'm sorry, Draco. But I can't trust you. I'm packing my things and going back to my parents' house in the morning. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to prepare a spot to sleep in Erika's room.**" She stood and tried walking away, but he wouldn't let go of her arm. "**Draco Abraxas Malfoy, let me go. Right. Now.**" She said, dangerously low. The look she gave him shoved daggers through his chest, but wouldn't puncture his heart. Simply grazed the surface. It wouldn't kill him, but the pain and scar tissue would always be there. The look told him that she no longer wanted him, needed him or loved him. He felt pain in his arm and tightness in his chest. His eyes went wide and he dropped to his knees, clutching at his chest. She didn't do anything, but simply exit the room, dragging a blanket with watched as his world walked out of the room and he suddenly welcomed the cold embrace of death. He did nothing but writhe in pain and close his eyes. Hermione felt guilt and walked back into the room. Once she saw Draco's current state, she dropped to her knees and crawled to him. He was no longer moving, except a faint movement of his chest as he breathed. She grabbed him and rushed to the chimney, grabbing a handful of Floo powder. She tossed down the powder and was engulfed in a cloud of green smoke before appearing in the chimney of St. Mungos.

"**Someone, please! Please help me! My...**" Hermone stopped. She had no idea what to call him. He wasn't her boyfriend, her friend, her husband or anything of the sort. "**He...He had a heart attack. Someone, please help him. Please...I don't know what to do!**" She was bordering hysterics. A Healer ran to her, pushing a wheelchair. The Healer put Draco in the wheelchair and wheeled him into a hospital room, before putting him on the bed. The rest of the evening was nothing but a blur, aside from a few things. Hermione remembered the feeling of guilt running through her veins as he flat-lined. She remembered the tears running down her cheeks when they said they weren't sure if he was going to pull through. She remembered the 8 cups of bitter coffee that was too strong. She remembered the look she got on her face they told her he had been put on life support. She remembered hoping some miracle would happen. She remembered trying her hardest not to break down completely. She remembered them saying he had slipped into a coma.

She sat in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand and professing everything to him. "**Draco...I am entirely in love with you. You've hurt me in ways you cannot even imagine, but in hurting me, you gave me my beautiful daughter. You've given me a reason to keep living. I want more than anything to be able to trust you and love you as much as I want to. You are the best friend I could hope for, and yet at the same time, my worst enemy.**" She looked around and made sure no one was watching. She stood and leaned down, making it look like she was kissing his cheek. "**But when you get out of this coma, neither Erika or I are going to be here. I might have just saved your life, but that does not change what I said in the room. You are not the person I had hoped you'd have turned into. I will never trust you.**" She pulled away and looked at his unconscience face. Though the rest of his body was slack, his brows still furrowed. He wasn't in a deep coma, as it would appear. He heard everything she said. She stood quickly and Apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Erika was in the arms of a House Elf by the name of Snuckah.

Hermione went into Draco's room and ripped through drawers, pulling all of her things and tossing them into a huge pile by the bed. She was tossing light colored blouses, trousers, panties, bras, socks, skirts. Everything in the drawers were emptied on the floor. She sorted through piles and piles, before finding a small white box. She opened it and inside was a piece of paper and a ring. A 3kt princess cut green diamond on a 14kt white gold band, accented with 1/10kt black diamonds, 3 on each side. She held it ebtween her thumb and middle finger, reading the paper in the box.

'_Hermione Jane Granger._

_I know that we have our issues, and I know you will have a hard time forgiving me for what I did to you. I still haven't found it within myself to forgive me, so I can't imagine it'_s _much easier for you either. I fucked up big time. But, now, we have a daughter, and while I cannot speak for the both of us, I love you, more than anything. I've never been too skilled in professing my feelings to women, but then again, I've never had much feeling to profess in the first place. But, goddammit, I don't care._

_The point of this is, I'm in love with you and there's nothing about you I would change, except for one single thing;_

_Your last name. So, Hermione, will you do me the honor of becoming Hermione Jane Malfoy?_

_~Draco Malfoy_'


	6. Chapter 11

Hermione kept reading the note over and over again, and examining the ring. She watched the light dance off of it as she turned it over and over. She kept trying her hardest not to cry as she thought about the things she said to him. The awful, horribly, cold, heartless things she had said. She bit back tears, and read the note again.

Her vision was blurred by tears, and she put the ring back in the box, and the note along with it. She bit her lip and found a way to put it exactly where it was, and put everything back in the drawer. The big impact that such a small box made on her shook her down to her core. She sat down on the bed and buried her hands in her face, trying her hardest to think of what to do next. It was a typical moment of 'Should I stay or should I go?' And she honestly didn't have the answer. The queen of Gryffindor had no idea what in the hell to do.

She always knew what to do and what to say, but at this moment, she had no idea what to do. If she stayed, she could be putting herself at risk. The risk of him doing the same thing he had done before. And what about Erika? How could Hermione be sure that Draco wouldn't do the same to her? But if she left, what if she was missing out on her one true love? Or a proper father for her infant daughter?

'_How could this happen to me? I knew everything. I expected everything. I didn't expect to lose my virginity by rape. I didn't expect to choose to sleep with him. I didn't expect to get pregnant by him. I didn't expect to move in with him. I didn't expect to love him. I didn't expect him to love my daughter. I didn't expect him to have us move in. I didn't expect the heart attack. I didn't expect him to propose. I didn't expect to have second doubts. I don't know what to do, or what to think, or how to feel right now. Life is spiraling out of my comfort zone one event at a time..._'

She stopped thinking as she heard Erika crying. It was time to feed her again. Hermione sighed and stood up, exhausted from lack of sleep, motherhood and recent events. She forced herself down the hall, and into Erika's room, where half a dozen House Elf women were trying to entertain and console her. Snuckah, Tutzeh, Rahna and Skouras, the House Elves, were waving toys and noisy contraptions, trying to make her stop crying. Hermione politely dismissed them and asked them to begin preparing breakfast, asking for pancakes, eggs, toast and bacon.

The House Elves all acquiesced to her request, as they usually did. She picked up the screaming child and sat down in the chair across the room from her crib and pulled down her shirt, and pulled down the front flap of her maternity bra. The infant latched on and got her fill, while Hermione did nothing but hold her in place and think. She thought about her future, or the type of future she could possibly have with Draco Malfoy.

Erika was done, so Hermione fixed her bra and shirt and sat the baby up on her shoulder and burped her, before laying her back down. She slumped her way back into her room and crashed down on the bed, burying her face in a pillow. She could smell him, and, while it had never had an effect on her before, it made her tear up.

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt the worst emotions running through her. Fear, worry, love, anger, depression, frustration.

She was terrified to leave Draco, but even more terrified to be with him. She was worried that she couldn't take care of Erika by herself, but even more worried that her dysfunctional relationship with Draco would ruin their daughter's childhood. Love for her daughter, and love for the man Draco could be if he really wanted to be.

Anger that she allowed herself to get into the situation she was in, and anger towards Draco for what he did to her. Depressed about how her life was turning out. Frustration that she hadn't become a Healer by now like she had intended while she was still in school. She was not going to be a statistic of unwed mothers.

She was going to be a Healer, or a professor, or work at the Ministry of Magic, or anything, really, but what she was now. She was going to marry a Healer and when the time was right, have children. But life for her didn't go according to plan. She had just read a note from the man who raped her, saying he wanted to marry her and she considered it. It could help her a lot, especially when it came to the future of her daughter.

She walked into the kitchen, and felt her eyes welling up with tears as she saw two men before her, two men that had nothing but pain they wanted to cause to others on their minds. Her eyes met eyes that were quite familiar to her. The same cold, empty gray eyes. She stepped back, her back hitting the wall.

The two men stepped closer and engulfed her within a black cape. She felt her hand touch something weird, but before she could figure out exactly what it was, she was being hurled through time and places. She felt ill as her feet crashed firmly to the ground. She was given a moment to take in her surroundings before she was pushed into a dark, cold, damp room. She tried to scream but had no voice.


	7. Chapter 12

**"Please...Please, no! Stop it, please!" **Hermione squirmed, screamed and cried as she tried to get out from under Lucius Malfoy, who was hungrily running his hands along her entire body, sending chills of terror through her body, causing her to tremble. Lucius got the wrong idea for it and smirked that famous Malfoy smirk. He started to kiss and bite her neck, leaving bruises and breaking skin every once in a while. She kept trying to get away, and he tightened his grip on her naked hips, holding her in place.

He snaked a hand between her legs and ran his fingertips against her most personal place, and shuddered as he brought the fingers to his lips, licking them. Hermione could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks, and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to separate herself from the situation that was going to soon happen. It worked for a moment, and kept her from hearing Lucius's belt unbuckling, and his trousers unbuckling. It kept her from seeing him hunched over her, separating her legs harshly. Her imagining stopped her from seeing him preparing himself to tear her apart, in body and soul. It could not, however, block out the pain that elicited a scream from the young girl that could have shattered glass.

Lucius propped himself up on his elbows, keeping his cold, silver eyes locked on her red brimmed, tear filled brown ones. He moved into her harshly, pulling almost completely then slamming back in, sucking in his breath through his teeth every now and then. She tried to look away and he'd growl into her ear, saying things like "**Look at me, or it won't be this gentle next time**." So she complied, trying not to shut her eyes as she once again attempted to block out what was happening. It didn't work. She felt every centimeter of his flesh touching her's, every tooth that clamped down around her nipples, every bead of sweat that rolled off of him and onto her.

Before too long, Lucius began going faster, and harder, gripping a handful of her hair tightly. He began to breath heavily against Hermione's ear, and thrusted 4 final times, releasing his seed deep into her. He withdrew himself, and pulled his trousers back up, buttoning and buckling what needed to be done. He looked at Hermione, and she swore she look a look of pity in his cold eyes.

Lucius growled slightly and his eyes turned cold again. He pounced on her and withdrew his length from his pants once again. He wasn't gentle, at all. This time, he was vicious, tearing into her core roughly, and making her cry out in pain with every moment he did. His hips rocked hard against hers, bruising her thighs and hips. By the time he was done, Hermione was just laying there limp, staring at a wall to the left of her.

Dolohov strolled up behind her and threw her against a wall. **"Don't move a muscle, Mudblood filth!" **He growled into her ear, unbuttoning his trousers before dropping them. Lucius turned his back and walked out of the room, hanging his head down, a mixture of shame, guilt and self loathing washing over him like a tidal wave. Hermione cried out in pain with every thrust, every bite, every groan and every sigh that Dolohov made. This man was disgusting. He was vile, cruel and made her feel dirty every time he touched her. He moved in and out of her at a fast pace, and bit her neck hard enough to draw blood. She felt tears rolling down her face, and instant humility as she saw Luna being escorted in by Lucius. She was filthy, being used like she was a common whore.

Lucius bent Luna over the other end of the table and began tearing into her mercilessly. Dolohov saw Hermione turn her head so she wouldn't be looking at Luna, and grabbed her skull and slammed her chin against the table, forcing her to watch the girl's seemingly lifeless face. _'This is too much...Stop this...wake up, Hermione, wake up!' _But nothing she thought or did worked. This was her reality, her living nightmare. Luna looked at her and tears rolled down both of their faces. The things they'd have done differently...

Dolohov shot his seed deep within her and withdrew him, pulling his pants back up and slapping her ass. He kept her bent over, and watched Lucius ravish Luna until he, too, came and withdrew. Then, in a sort of sadistic exchange, they walked around the table and began raping the opposite girl. To Hermione, Lucius' touch was unwanted, and it was obvious Dolohov's was not wanted by Luna. However, the two girls knew better than to say anything and kept quiet, aside from small whimpers and cries of pain.

Other than those small noises, loud grunts, groans and gasps could be heard through-out the room, and slowly men began walking in to see what was happening. Lucius had his hands firmly holding Hermione's buttocks as he slammed into her wildly, with a carnivorous rage. Dolohov had his hands holding onto Luna's hips, hard, as he slammed every inch of himself into her, making her entire body ripple with motion. Before long, though to the girls it felt like an eternity, the two men finished nearly in unison and withdrew, pulling up their trousers. Hermione turned around and look Lucius in the eye. She slapped him as hard as she could and he grabbed her arm, bruising it.

"Filthy Mudblood!" And he slapped her, making her body drop.


	8. Chapter 13

It didn't take long for Hermione to recognize where she was. She was in the abandoned building that was once the Ministry of Magic. Death Eaters had taken over, and the only thing that would get you through the doors would be either having the Dark Mark tattoo or by murmuring something in parseltongue.

Lucius pushed her down as she tried to regain her balance. He strolled to the table at the front of the room and smiled wide as a girl was escorted into the room in chains.

Lucius laughed as he bent her over the end of a table. The young girl gripped the edges, bracing herself for pain. Murmurs throughout the room came from watching eyes, preying eyes. The 20-something Pureblood wizards watched Lucius as he ran his fingertips over every inch of the soft skin, before impaling her, releasing a scream from deep within her. He laughed as he moved in and out, in and out, at a near breakneck speed.

"**Watch closely. You'll see exactly how to get results..." **Lucius announced to the room.

Hermione stood in the corner, her blouse ripped, and her mind broken. That's what the Death Eaters did. They picked girls and traded them off from wizard to wizard, unless Lord Voldemort saw the one he wanted, then that girl was off limits. It was like a non-consensual Manson Family.

Right now, Lucius' girl was one of the Patil twins, Parvati.

Lucius groaned and moaned as he writhed in and out of the Indian girl, while Hermione hid her face, doing everything not to watch. Hoots and hollers were heard through the room, and someone forced Hermione's hands down.

"**Watch him, girlie. You're next...I'll take you while the rest of them watch**." Snarled Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf whom infected Remus Lupin.

What seemed like hours later, Lucius slumped over the no longer mobile, bleeding, sweating Patil and withdrew himself with a groan, spurting his seed all over her back. He looked at the pained Hermione, as Greyback was already feeling his way between her legs. Lucius chuckled cruely and waved Fenrir over to him. Fenrir grabbed Hermione's wrist and lead her to the front of the room. Hermione and Parvati's eyes met as they passed each other. They both had the same sadness in their eyes. Parvati mouthed "I'm sorry" to Hermione.

The girl forced herself into a state of mind that made her oblivious to the world around her. She thought about how Draco wanted to marry her '_Not that he will now._' And how he loved her. '_A filthy whore like you? Keep dreaming._' and how they created the perfect daughter together. '_You're going to end up pregnant again tonight._'

Her thoughts were cut short as her trousers were yanked down and she was seated on the table. She looked at all of the faces around her and immediately recognized the look in their eyes. The same carnal lust that took it's residence in Draco's eyes the night he raped her. These men were voyeurs and wanted not to touch her, but watch someone else do it.

Greyback pushed Hermione back, making her lay down on the table, with her legs dangling over the end. He grabbed her knees and jerked her nearly off of the table. She tried to catch herself, but didn't need to, for he had a firm grip on her legs. Her head fell to the side and she lay there, motionless. She was deep in thought. Her thoughts shifted to Draco. She thought of what he would do if he could see what was happening.

'_Oh hush. He did the exact same thing to you. He'd probably congratulate his father on getting to shag you. He'd probably make some horrible joke about how his father got sloppy seconds. He'd probably call you a filthy Mudblood and leave you alone with these monsters.._' Her thoughts were torn away from her as she felt Fenrir push himself into her. He was quite a lot larger than Lucius and Draco. She could feel him tearing her open. She could feel every tiny little laceration that formed as he performed for the Purebloods.

She tried to struggle away from Greyback and all she got for it were binds on her arms and a bruise forming on her cheek from a swift backhand from the man that was raping her while other men watched. She did not allow herself to cry, nor did she really feel the need to. She knew that she hated it, and knew they wanted her to. She would not give them that satisfaction.

As Fenrir finished, Lucius stood next to him and watched Hermione's face to try to figure out what exactly was going through her mind, but she let her face fall slack and no form of emotion was portrayed on it. Lucius clapped as Fenrir finished, and the others did as well. Greyback withdrew and pulled her pants back up, and walked away, disappearing back in the crowd of men and their "women."

"**Wasn't that magnificant, gentleman? Give a hand to Greyback for his performance. Ah, and let's not forget the girl who made it all worth watching. Give a hand for Hermione Granger, who, unlike some of the girls who have been here for months, has figured out that a fight will do nothing but bring pain upon themselves. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have this young lady. In private.**" He pulled her trousers back up for her and lead her out of the room, and down a hall. He pushed her into a fireplace and locked eyes with her.

"**You let my son know if he interferes with plans again, his childhood will happen all over again. Malfoy Manor**" Lucius tossed the Floo powder and Hermione ended up back in the fireplace at the Manor.


	9. Chapter 14

Hermione did not hesitate to run into the bathroom, peel off her clothes and isolate herself within the glass shower stall, the water nearly burning her skin, though the burn was welcomed. She felt disgusting, used up and tossed aside. She always hoped she would never end up feeling that way again, but she did. And at the hands of Draco's father and friends, no less. She dropped to the floor and watched the glass steam over.

She knew she was crying, but if anyone were to walk in, they surely wouldn't be able to tell. She hugged her knees to her chest, the hot water burning what had just been violated. She thought for a moment. Her eyes widened as she realized a sad fact.

With just having sex once, she got pregnant. She was just raped by 3 men, all three had released within her. She didn't think about how low the chances were, but instead chose to have a mental breakdown in the shower. She started crying hysterically, and got the attention of several House Elves who lightly tapped against the glass.

"**Mistress? Are you going to be okay? Can we help in any way?**" Snuckah asked, obvious worry in her ragged, tired voice.

"**I'll be fine. Just...Just go watch Erika until I come into the nursery, alright? Bottles are in the fridge and you know where the diapers and such are.**" Hermione said, making herself sound as calm as she could.

"**Yes ma'am.**" Snuckah said quietly before exiting the room. Hermione went back to sobbing and scrubbing her skin so hard, it threatened to bleed in a few spot. She forced herself out of the shower and into a thick bathrobe. She crashed down on to Draco's bed and closed her eyes.

'_Why did you not just pack up everything and leave? You had to get curious. You had to be hungry and go into the kitchen. It's all your fault. Draco raped you because you didn't tell him you loved him. Lucius and his friends raped you because you're an easy fucking target. Why not just kill yourself, Hermione? Draco's not going to want you after he finds out. You're a disgusting whore, so just forget it._'

'_**No. I'm better than that. I am not a whore. I am not a victim. I am a girl who was sexually assaulted. It does not define me or my life. It just happened.**__'_

_'Whatever you say, princess. I guess we'll have to wait and see when Draco gets back, won't we?'_

_'__**You're on. Get ready to lose.'**_

_'Now, sweetie, I'm just in your head. If you beat me, you're still a failure.'_

Hermione brushed off the back and forth she'd just had in her head and closed her eyes, wanting desperate to be able to sleep off the day...The horrible day.

But, alas, her mind would not rest for even a moment. She knew it wasn't her fault, but something big could still come from it. She felt her stomach lurch and she ran into the bathroom, emptying what little she had in her stomach. She groaned and wiped her mouth with a paper towel before flushing the toilet. She stood and looked in the large mirror. She stepped closer, unable to believe the woman staring back at her was the same woman that had just thought about suicide.

She reached her hand out and touched her own reflection, still not convinced it was her. This woman looked tired. The woman before her had dark bags under her wide-set, lifeless eyes. The woman was bruised in multiple places. She looked like the empty, useless shell of a woman who once had the world in the palm of her hand.

A woman who was once top of her class, and had her own choice of boys. Instead, she was now the woman who had nothing to show for her life's work. She had a small flat in London that held too many harsh memories. She had a long chain of ex boyfriends who left once they realized she wasn't going to sleep with them.

She was broken material, and knew it would take a bloody miracle to fix it. And boy, could she use a miracle.

She shivered and pulled 3 thick blankets over her head and enjoyed the quiet dark. She couldn't hear talking, laughing, grunting. Nothing. Total silence. She closed her eyes and envisioned a man with white-blonde hair and piercing silver eyes. '_Draco smiled softly and kissed her cheek. She locked eyes with him and kissed his lips, passion flowing between their lips and dancing across their skin in jolts of goosebumps. Hermione pulled back and looked at him. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and couldn't help but have a smile creep across her lips._' And with that, reality came flying back as she felt tears well up into her eyes.


End file.
